clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks. We'll be creating a logo for spotlight right away. Send the two winners to you right away. --The FluffMiester 23:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh noes! We've made a contest about who's picture will get to be on the wikia spotlight, and now I've just seen that wikia makes the image/s for us! And I had so many ideas for more! Oh well, guess that's the contest out the window...~''Throws contest out window''~. --'Metalmanager The ' 19:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Can we choose one? Our users put effort in the pictures and I have one that can attract users...--The FluffMiester 17:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::I already put the logos we made in the page, because Staff chooses/makes them. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Main Page Look, can you get over the fact we're moving? You can't stop us, no one edits here anyway. There are other Fanon Wikis too relating to CP, they can go there for Wikia crap. Why do you wish to stop us? I do not understand bruv. -- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 21:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Oi! Merrystar, I begin to question your actions. Can't you tell that we don't want to be here anymore? I don't see why you don't want to let everything be directed to the new site. LOOK, stop holding on to the old site! It's nothing but a piece of junk that will be LONG abandoned. Wikia, o wikia, we wouldn't have ever left or betrayed you if you didn't destroy Monaco. Such a perfect Skin it was, it was the pride of our wiki, but no, what did you guys do? YOU THREW IT AWAY. We protested, we even signed a petiton! You guys imposed the new skin as mandatory for all to see, COMPLETELY ruining the whole wiki. We HAD to move. We had no choice Wikia! We were once your loyal users, but now we have Delared our Independance. Accept the fact of that Merrystar and all Wikia Staff! Don't think that changing it back to Monaco is going to work either. We have already moved, for it is just too late to go back. We are already expanding and importing our articles, so this place will only become a thing of the past. Let me make one request on behalf on ALL the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki staff, though. Once we are done importing everything, we would like this old wiki to be destroyed and deleted. We would no longer want to have this in existance, for it is not needed, and a waste of space. Oh, Wikia Staff! Let go of this place! Stop trying to protect it! We are still one company, yet you treat us like enemies! We are all part of MediaWiki, and forever will we be that way. We may no longer be part of wikia, but you can always get credit for this sort of stuff. Please wikia, hear our cries, from the Community that is still under the same roof. Please Merrystar, I wish not to be harsh, but it's for the best, and if this is too hefty of a bargain, tell me what I can do to make this fair so that we the people of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and you guys can be satisfied. Thank you. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 22:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Annie He's a boy. I would prefer that you wouldn't do that, but if Dan is going to complicate the move, I guess it has to happen. =P ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane one here.']]) View this template 00:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi Merrystar, I would like to be promoted to a Bureaucrat because I am an experienced user here with lots of edits. Please let me be a CPFW Bureaucrat please, since most of the other admins here are either gone or very inactive. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 01:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Rights back please? Hi Merrystar. Might I say, I'm not inactive, nor have I done anything to abuse the powers I was given. I am an admin on the new site as well, which is why I was given rights here. However, I often use the rights to view deleted contributions and pages here, among other things (because I'm somewhat into wiki history for some reason). But now that I'm demoted I can't do any of those. So, I'd greatly appreciate it if I could have my admin rights, if only so I can continue to archive the wiki's history (since it seems not many users prior have been interested in that). As I said before, I have not abused my powers nor was I "inactive" when demoted. There was also not much of a community here to vote me into the rights before I was promoted, so that shouldn't be an issue. Finally, the fact that I mostly contribute to the "competing" site should not create a bias against me. -CK CK (Talk to me!) 20:40, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay I won't post the link to the main page again. Also, do you you can delete all the articles marked for deletion, as well as all low quality articles (Articles under ~1,500 bytes). Those articles aren't being improved, and according to the rules they should be deleted if they haven't been upgraded to MQA in 3 months after creation. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 23:45, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm interested in the adoption of this wiki. Can you set me up with some rights so that I can effectively run this place? --SlenderXP (talk) 07:51, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but given the recent history this wikia is not currently available for adoption. -- Wendy (talk) 01:00, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request Dear Merrystar, I would like to request the deletion of many articles I have created that I would like to be removed from existence forever so that their childish nature does not harm my reputation as an internet user any further. I hold all rights to these articles. *List of Implied Characters *Penguin Party DS *Star Kirby12 *Penguin Kart 3: Race Through Time *Spirits of Light *X-Virus Cure *Xtar Kirby12 *Mwa Mwa Tower Defense *The Final Battle and all its chapters *Rico *Questisbak *Questixbak *Final X Showdown and all its chapters *Rescue Vehicles *Star Productions World *Star Productions World/Extras *S.P.P.P. *Star Productions Kart: Double Dash/Transcript *New Super Penguin Bros. *Angry Birds Star *Richperson *Super Actions *Blue Penguin I'd do all this myself, but... you know. Thanks, star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 11:03, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Requests to remove content must be made through . You say you do not wish to be associated with them: if they contain some sort of personal information, then you should include that in your request. You may also wish to review Wikia's Terms of Use and content licensing, before sending in your request. -- Wendy (talk) 01:20, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Request Dear Merrystar, I would like to request the deletion of one article AND the block of one user. Please do the following things: # Human. # NLG343. -- QUACKERPINGU WITH BIG LETTERS! EXPECT SEALS EXPECT SEALS! Nope. 17:40, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I do not see any reason to block the user or to delete the article, simply because you are engaged in an edit war with him. I have protected the Human page for now to stop the edit warring. -- Wendy (talk) 01:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Delete Snow Please delete the following: Snow I am moving from one wiki to another, and I was only starting to use it when this place moved! Thanks! DO NOT FEED THE PUFFLES! (Contact me!) 15:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :You are welcome to export content from this wiki to another, but deleting content here simply because you moved is not happening. [[User:Perapin|'Perapin']] 00:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC)